


Heat of the Moment

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get into a little fight about the two year anniversary of their meeting, and it all comes out in the heat of the moment. Will they manage to fix things before it's too late, or is their relationship beyond repair?(PS it's my first Victuuri and Yuri on Ice fanfiction, please don't judge it too harshly!)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for v mild violence (shoving) and brief mentions of blood and the mention of food.
> 
> Like I said in the description, this is my first time writing for both this fandom and this particular ship, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Sorry if it's cringy or bad or out of character, I'm sure I'll learn how to improve it over time, though! 
> 
> If you're reading this, have an awesome day! :)

"I'm serious, Yuuri. Leave me alone!" 

"But-" the man in question protested weakly, reaching an arm out to his fianceé. Victor turned away, frustrated, away from the bright lights of Tokyo over a five hundred feet below them. Away from him. It hurt his heart more than he could possibly articulate.

"Just leave it." The mixture of hurt and fury in his voice was jarring.

"I haven't forgotten that night we first met-yes, admittedly I did for a while-but it completely slipped my mind that tonight was the two year anniversary, I swear!" 

Victor shook his head in contempt, backing away from the balcony and towards their expensive hotel room. "And to think, we're supposed to be getting married in six months' time." 

Yuuri swallowed, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. "You're not-having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?" 

Victor just shrugged nonchalantly, unable to meet Yuuri's steady gaze. He knew that his behaviour was both petulant and petty, especially with him being a twenty-nine-year old and everything, but in that particular moment the anger won out and he didn't care. 

"Victor, please-" Yuuri's voice was very high pitched; as a matter of fact, he sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria. 

"Stop making a fuss about it already," Yuuri's coach demanded of him, his voice measured, and about as cold as the ice rinks they frequented when they were skating. 

"I need you, I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so-" Yuuri was cut off once again, this time by an angry shove that sent him toppling backwards. He gasped in shock at his mild yet uncharacteristic display of violence and rubbed his shoulder, wincing. Victor had never done that before. That's how he could tell that his lover had completely lost his temper.

"I waited in that restaurant, for you to arrive, for two hours, Yuuri!" He held up his fingers in order to adequately demonstrate this. "Two full hours. Do you have any idea of how embarrassed and upset I was?"

Victor turned away again and Yuuri flushed, wishing that the ground would swallow him up. How could he have possibly been so selfish and stupid? Especially so close to their wedding."I-" 

"No, no, of course not!" Victor interrupted tearily. "Because I've always been there for you, no matter what. Well, it was high time that you were there for me, too." 

Tears filled Yuuri's eyes. That was a low blow, yet not entirely uncalled for. It was true that, having been stressed out recently, he hadn't always made time for Victor. Now, he regretted it.

"Please hear me out, Vitya," he muttered. At the use of the nickname, Victor whipped around, his jaw tense. 

"Don't you dare 'Vitya' me right now! You've not been here for me recently, just when I needed you the most. I've been so lonely without you, and yet you don't even seem to care."

That being said, he grabbed his gold ring, ehich shined out proud for all to see despite the glittery blanket of darkness enveloping the sky, the exact match to Yuuri's, and tossed it to the ground carelessly. His heartbroken significant other uttered a sharp, choked cry, and sunk to his knees helplessly. At that moment, he felt as though there was nothing else he could do. 

"I do care," he whispered. "I care so much." 

"Actions speak louder than words, Yuuri. You'd do well to remember that," Victor pointed out, disappointment and hurt flashing in his eyes.

Shaking his head out of despair, he pulled back the glass door separating their spacious balcony from their hotel room and slammed it shut behind him, causing the glass to shatter in the process. Yuuri, who would have usually flinched and freaked out, barely registered it. Tears cascaded like a river openly down the dark haired man's face, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd let the love of his life down one too many times, and was now paying the price for it. 

Upon hearing the sound of glass shattering, Victor stalked over to the balcony. Due to becoming so distraught, Yuuri had his fist down on the ground, entirely oblivious to the scarlet liquid that had begun to pour out of his pale, slender finger; it had brushed a shard of glass without the ice skater even realising. Too caught up in a maelstrom of emotions, in the way he always was. 

"Yuuri?" Surprisingly, this time Victor's voice was gentle, despite the concern tinging it.

"What?" he snapped, pushed to the edge by this point. "What do you want? Are you going to torment me further or something?" 

Victor let out a soft sigh. "Not quite. Look, I've made a mess of things now, haven't I?" 

Yuuri shrugged, unwilling to openly insult the actions of the man he loved. "Maybe." 

Victor rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "I mean, obviously I have. The broken glass around us is pretty concrete evidence of that, I'd say. You were lucky it didn't all fall on you. Had you been a mere few inches closer to that door..." he shuddered, and tears escaped from his icy blue eyes. "It simply doesn't bear thinking about. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, love." 

Yuuri looked up then, disbelieving. "Really?" he scoffed. 

"Yes, really," Victor reassured him, plastering a small smile on his face while he did so. 

"It didn't seem that way two minutes ago," Yuuri responded bitterly. Victor stared at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing he'd ever deen; the criticism was valid, to be fair. He'd acted out do angrily towards his fiance, on impulse more than anything. Yes, he'd been upset at Yuuri's seeming lack of dedication towards their relationship and his no-show earlier that day at the restaurant, but he hadn't meant most of what he'd yelled in the heat of the moment. Still didn't make it right, though, did it? 

A sudden wave of guilt flooded through him at what he'd done and how he'd treated his favourite person in the world."I'm so sorry, Yuuri. So sorry." 

"Actions speak louder than words. You'd do well to remember that," Yuuri reprimanded him jokingly, throwing his own words back at him. Victor blushed in shame. 

"I am, though. It was petty of me to get so worked up over a dinner date at a restaurant, for example, when we can simply have one here, instead." 

"I suppose so," Yuuri conceded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What prompted your sporadic change of mind, Vitya?" 

This time, he didn't complain about about the affectionate nickname. He thought about it for a few seconds, his arms hugging his knees while he peered out into the jewel-encrusted sky. "When I heard the glass door break, I immediately wondered if you were alright. Then, I realised your safety and wellbeing matters to me far more than anything else in this world, my love. That you matter far more than anything or anyone else in this world. I want you to be safe, healthy, happy with your life and successful. But I can tell that's not the case right now." 

Yuuri hummed in agreement, his dark eyes on Victor's much lighter ones. "You can say that again. I'm exhausted, and constantly feel like I'm putting everything I've got, my whole heart and soul, into my skating, you know? Hard work and dedication are important in determining success in life, but you've got to make space for other things, too. Such as love." Smiling, he took Victor's hand and squeezed it lovingly. The older of the two raised a perfect eyebrow at him and looked pleasantly surprised, before doing the same thing back. 

"When it comes to sorting out a solid work/life balance, I know it isn't always easy for you...." he ventured. "I know, because I've been there. It's hard, not letting love or happiness in. So very difficult. But to win a gold medal, it doesn't have to be that way." 

Yuuri nodded. "I know that, now. I learnt the hard way. I've been really stressed out recently, and put our relationship on the backburner." He stood up determinedly, and Victor soon followed suit. "Well, not anymore. You matter to me more than you know, Victor." 

Moving away from the broken glass, they hugged and Victor placed a tender kiss on Yuuri's forehead. He practically melted into his touch. 

"I'm sorry for shoving you before, by the way. I was mad. Really mad. And I wasn't thinking straight." 

Yuuri smirked at the latter statement. "You're never thinking straight, Victor. Certainly not around me, at least," he teased.

In response to this, Victor nudged him playfully, grinning. "Shut up, you know what I mean." Suddenly he noticed something vaguely alarming. "Yuuri, your finger's bleeding." 

Yuuri peered at his finger doubtfully for a second. He moved to their luxurious ensuite bathroom and washed his finger under the tap in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, it worked pretty fast. 

"Not anymore, it isn't," Yuuri announced no more than five minutes later as he strode into the room. He paused. "Victor?"

"Yes?" 

"You won't ever shove me again, will you? It scared me, that's all, and besides, it's not in your nature to do that sort of thing anyway, most of the time." Victor looked mortified at the possibility that his fiance could possibly think that. 

"No, of course not," he promised, hugging him again and stroking his hair. 

"Hey, your ring is back on," Yuuri noticed, attempting to suppress a smile and failing miserably. 

"Well, what can I say? It just so happens that, in six months time, I'll be marrying the love of my life and the most incredible person I know." 

"Wow." 

"Wow indeed," Victor said, before picking Yuuri up bridal style, and flopping him down onto their sumptous double bed. "So, what do you say we sit on this bed, watching some cheesy movies with Makkachin curled up besides us, clear up the mess and pay for the mess we've caused and order some takeaway food to eat in together to celebrate two years since we met one another?" 

"Sounds perfect to me." Victor was reassured by this answer to the extent that he sat next to him on the bed, leaning back in relaxation, while Yuuri flicked idly through the channels available on their television.

"Good." Victor paused, albeit only briefly. "I love you, Yuuri." 

Yuuri rested a head on his other half's shoulder, admiring the way their golden bands glinted, even without any sunlight being provided to make this so. "I love you too, Victor." 

"Always?" his coach clarified nervously. 

"Always," Yuuri whispered into his ear, his breath hot on Victor's neck. Victor kissed him on the cheek, and needless to say, their smiles were both a mile wide and electrifying.

At that moment, they were lost in their own, precious little world of their making, they had each other, and their love, which was the only thing that mattered in the whole, entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I seriously appreciate it! Please give this work kudos and maybe even comment below if you liked it or have any Viktuuri prompts for me! 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> L x


End file.
